(S)He is Cute, Right
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Warning: M for safe, AR, PaakoHiji LOL. / Suatu hari Shinsengumi ditugaskan untuk menjaga sang pemimpin negara untuk bersenang-senang, lokasinya dalah di Distrik Kabuki. Hijikata akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan sungguh-sungguh jika saja orang itu tidak ada. / Prompt(s): Okama bar, Paako. / znsrkl, mbakmaria!
**(S)He is Kind of Cute, Right?**

.

 _Warning: AR._ PaakoHiji (GinHijiGin). _Crossdressing. Shonen-ai. Dirty jokes. Almost one night standing. OOC. Typo(s)? Drama? Quick-typing ... maybe. Quick pace?_ _Lack of description._

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi Hideaki _owns_ Gintama. Shaun _owns the plot_. mbakmaria _owns the prompt_ ( _s). Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: Didedikasikan untuk **mbakmaria** yang demen HijiGin. Yang ini _birthday fic,_ huehe. Semoga berkenan. Maafkan daku yang hanya bisa menulis tidak bisa menggambar kece seperti anda :"D /yuk dibeli pin Gintama mbaknya/ /disate/ Yang paling terutama ialah ... _Hapibiba_ ( _Happy belated birthday_ /dzig), Toshi!

 _Prompts_ : Paako. Okama bar.

.

Hari ini, Shinsengumi kembali ditugaskan untuk menjaga sang pemimpin negara yang sangat kurang kerjaan dan penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Shogun bilang ia ingin pergi ke satu tempat yang katanya tepat untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi, letaknya di distrik Kabuki. Distrik yang ... itu?

Yep, yang _itu_.

Yang itu apa hayo?

Yang itu banyak rumahnya. Hahaha, jayus.

Sang Gorila, maksud saya, sang komandan Shinsengumi tetap berjaga di dekat Shigeshige, yang sudah mabuk duluan dan sekarang hanya mengenakan sehelai celana dalam. Ia menari-nari dengan gembira dengan wanita-wanita di sekitarnya.

Matsudaira juga ikutan. Hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya dan kacamata hitamnya jika itu dihitung pakaian.

Hijikata menatap malas kawan-kawannya yang sedang bersenang-senang, seharusnya mereka serius menjaga Shogun, bukan ikutan minum dan menari-nari! Tapi, karena Kondo juga seperti itu, Hijikata akhirnya pasrah dan memilih untuk menyendiri di pojokan seperti tidak punya teman.

Jika kalian bertanya di mana Okita, dia belum cukup umur.

"Apa kau tidak menikmatinya?" sebuah suara muncul di sisi kanannya, pria berponi V itu melirik sekilas dan langsung mengembalikan pandangannya pada kerumunan tempat Shogun berada, "Kau tidak meminumnya? Alkohol di sini enak-enak, tahu," wanita itu menyodorkan sebotol whisky dan beberapa botol alkohol lainnya.

Pria itu segera menepis pelan tangan tersebut, "Bukan urusanmu, pergi sana melayani tamu yang lain," usirnya ketus.

Paako, di kartu namanya tertulisnya itu, menggelengkan kepalanya disertai sebuah decakan lidah, cukup untuk mengganggu _mood_ Hijikata, "Sepertinya tuanmu itu sudah membayar satu bar ini untuk menyenangkan kalian para penjaganya juga," ujar wanita itu sambil memainkan salah satu kuncirannya. Hijikata hanya diam sambil meminum birnya, "jadinya kau _seharusnya_ bersenang-senang juga, Oogushi-kun~"

"SIAPA YANG KAUPANGGIL OOGUSHI-KUN?!" mata biru muda itu mendelik. Tetapi, pandangan tersebut malah diabaikan oleh hostess tersebut, wanita itu malah menjejalkan segelas Dom Perignon ke mulutnya.

Dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, senyum lebar itu terlihat konyol sekali, "Minumlah! Kau terlihat tegang sekali, Oogushi-kun! Atau kau memang ingin kubuat _tegang_?" sebuah senyum nakal diperlihatkannya.

 _Sial, apa-apaan perempuan ini …!_

Nama juga _hostess club_ , perempuan seperti apa yang kauharapkan, Toshi?

"Ke sinikan gelasnya!" dengan kasar, pria kelahiran Mei itu merampas gelas berisi alkohol tersebut, dengan kesal ia mengeluarkan hal yang akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"OI, OI, OOGUSHI-KUN APA YANG KAUTAMBAHKAN PADA MINUMAN ITU?!" histeris wanita yang tengah menemaninya itu.

Yang diajak bicara menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap iris merah darah itu lalu dengan datar menjawab, "Membuatnya semakin enak tentu saja."

Ekspresi wanita bersurai perak itu sama sekali tidak berubah, "YANG BENAR SAJA MENAMBAHKAN MAYONES KE DALAM … DALAM MINUMAN!? DIA TERLIHAT SEPERTI MAKANAN ANJING! Ah, salah. Minuman anjing lebih tepat."

"ITU SAMA SAJA, BODOH!"

"Kasihan sekali Dom Perignon-nya sudah dinistai … Hiks … Kuharap kau tenang di sana," Paako menangis tersedu-sedu.

"DIA INI MINUMAN, BUKAN MAKHLUK HIDUP!"

Mereka berdua terengah-engah, baru kali ini ada perempuan yang berani mengolok mayonesnya. Yah, meski perempuan lain biasanya langsung menjauh saat melihat cairan kental berwarna kuning itu.

Suara tawa kemudian mengalun merdu masuk ke telinga pria yang terkadang dipanggil Toshi itu, "Bagus, semangatmu muncul. Kau harus pandai-pandai menikmati hidup ini," ujarnya sambil menuangkan Dom Perignon ke dalam gelas isi mayones itu, "kutantang kau untuk lomba minum, Oogushi-kun."

Tanpa sadar, sebuah seringai dikeluarkan oleh wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu, tetapi, sebelum menjawab tantangan tersebut, ia menggebrak meja di depannya, "SUDAH KUBILANG, SIAPA YANG KAUPANGGIL OOGUSHI-KUN?!"

Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, sudah tahu sama-sama tidak bisa banyak minum, tapi, malah ngotot minum sampai mabuk tidak jelas.

"Hahaha, kau harus liat wajahnya, _kuso tenpa_!" ejek Hijikata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lawannya.

Paako yang sudah sama mabuknya menatap lawannya dengan mata ikan matinya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau juga melihat dirimu?" lalu mereka perang mulut lagi.

Syukurlah mereka duduk di pojok ruangan, di mana tidak banyak orang menaruh perhatiaan pada tempat tersebut dan apapun yang mereka lakukan sama sekali diabaikan.

 _Lagipula ini tempat untuk bersenang-senang dan menghilangkan stres._

"Hahaha, lihat saja–hik–kau akan kalah! Siapa suruh–hik–menghina mayones-sama! Hik!" saking mabuknya bahkan pria bersurai hijau kehitaman itu cegukan. Lalu, ia tertawa bahagia, melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sepertinya lagu dari iklan Mayorin. Wanita berpakaian kimono merah jambu itu segera mendekatinya

Dada bertemu dengan dada.

Merah bertemu dengan biru.

Perak bertemu dengan arang.

Ah, ternyata tinggi mereka sama.

"Aku akan menantangmu–hik–sebuah permainan yang –hik–ssangat menyenangkan, Oogushi-kun …" lirih Paako tepat di telinga Hijikata. Mendengarnya cukup membuat Hijikata merinding. Nafasnya panas … Tubuhnya juga panas, ah, ataukah tubuh mereka yang panas?

"Hehe, coba saja! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu–UMPH!" tanpa persiapan bibir wanita itu sudah menabrak langsung bibir lawannya. Tidak ada yang dinamakan ciuman ceroboh ataupun ciuman lembut. Semuanya langsung dimulai dengan ciuman ganas.

Pria asal Bushuu itu segera meronta, tetapi, percuma, rongga mulutnya sudah diinvasi oleh wanta penghibur itu. Benda tak bertulang itu sudah menelusuri setiap inci bagian mulutnya, menyapu deretan giginya yang rapi, gusinya, menjangkau langit-langit mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung. Hijikata tidak dapat menarik dirinya karena tangan si pelaku sekarang berada di belakang kepalanya, mengacak rambut hitamnya dan menahan kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, polisi Edo itu segera mendorong kasar orang yang berada di depannya. Ia kehabisan oksigen, tentu saja!

"Fufu …" wanita dengan dua kuncir itu tersenyum puas, ia menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual. Pria di depannya ini lucu sekali, lihat. Ia terlihat garang, tetapi, setelah ditelusuri hingga dalam, ia sangat manis. Wajahnya merah, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari sisi wajahnya, rambutnya berantakan, poninya masih berbentuk V sih, "Rasamu sebenarnya aneh, Oogushi-kun. Rasa mayones dengan rasa alkohol sama sekali tidak cocok," ia memasang tampang ingin muntah, "tapi, yang lebih anehnya lagi. Aku menikmatinya."

Hah?

Tadi dia bilang apa?

Hijikata Toushirou tidak salah dengar, bukan?

Demi Mayorin yang sangat enak …

Masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol, Hijikata sama sekali tidak memikirkan seluruh ucapannya, "Kalau kau suka, kenapa tidak mencobanya lagi, hahaha," salah besar untuk samurai itu.

Dengan agresif, Paako membuat tubuh Hijikata menempel pada dinding, memerangkap pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. Lalu, sekali lagi menciumi pria itu. Tetapi, ada bumbu lain, salah satu tangan wanita itu menggerayangi tubuh lawan mainnya yang terbentuk dengan bagus, dadanya, perutnya, lengannya, terakhir adalah pantatnya yang kenyal.

Hijikata juga tidak ambil pusing, ia menikmati semua servis yang diberikan Paako kepadanya. Ah, peduli sekali dengan perempuan yang mendominasinya, semua kegiatan ini menghilangkan segala lelah letih lesunya.

Hingga semuanya terhenti karena mati lampu.

Tapi, sebenarnya itu bukan mati lampu.

"Toshi, kau sudah bangun?" suara familiar terdengar samar oleh wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu.

Hijikata berusaha bangun dari _futon_ -nya, ia masih mengenakan seragam Shinsengumi-nya dan ia sangat bau. Yang paling penting lagi ... Kepalanya sakit sekali, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum tadi malam … "Ngh, Kondo-san ...? Ini di mana ...?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut.

Kondo tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu menjawab, "Markas Shinsengumi! Kau sepertinya sangat menikmati tugas yang kemarin," ujarnya.

Ia berusaha keras mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin, kejadian di mana seorang wanita dengan agresif mendekatinya dan memberikan servisnya, "Oh ya ... Kemarin malam sangat nikmat ... Orang itu sangat menarik perhatianku," ia tersenyum.

Kemudian hening, hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung yang masih menandakan hari masih pagi, akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Gorila, maksud saya, komandan Shinsengumi itu dengan sebuah deheman, "Wah ... Aku tidak menyangka, Toshi. Kau menyukainya?"

Si maniak mayones itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menyangka apa, Kondo-san? Bukankah menyukai orang lain itu wajar?" tanyanya balik.

Sang komandan menggaruk pipinya seakan bingung harus berkomentar apa, tetapi, selanjutnya ia berhasil menemukan kalimat yang sepertinya tepat, "Wajar sekali, Toshi. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menyukai lelaki ..."

"Lelaki?"

"Yep, kau menyukai _Okama_ yang berambut perak itu bukan?"

Kemudian ekspresi Hijikata berubah horor seakan mengetahui bahwa mayones kesukaannya dihapus dari dunia dan seluruh rokok dimusnahkan dari peradaban modern.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _A/N:_ _祝你生日快乐，玛丽亚_ _!_ Maaf saya gagal buat HijiPaako, jatuhnya buat PaakoHiji, hm. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan ... Sukses kuliahnya, mari menembus semester ini dengan nista /no. Jangan lelah sama Gintama wwwww. Saya malu buatnya, setiap ngetik bagian nganu ... Berhenti dulu buat jedukin kepala wkwk, udah jam berapa ini malah ide mengalir dengan indahnya HIKS. Selanjutnya sih bakal buat KonHiji /ea.

Btw, jadi di sini 'kan _AR_ , dan ada saja _okama_ yang tidak terlihat seperti _okama_. Oke? Di Cina daratan susah juga bedain mana cewe mana cowo /ini _setting_ di Jepang mbak/

Bagi reader yang membaca _fic_ ini, jikalau membaca _fic_ saya yang lain ... Harap maklum _slow update_ , masih sibuk kegiatan dunia nyata dan _WB_ huhu. Bagi para _author_ lain yang baca, maaf belum bisa baca fic kalian apalagi _review_ huhu.

Akhir kata, silakan kritik dan sarannya!

 _Have a nice dream!_

Shaun.


End file.
